okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Hana Valley
Hana Valley is a sacred area in Ōkami and Ōkamiden. A small area connected to Shinshu Field, it is the location of the first Guardian Sapling that can be revived in both games. Description Hana Valley is a small valley of trees to the east of Shinshu Field, and it is where a Guardian Sapling is located. The area is the source of the river which leads to Lake Harami in Shinshu Field. The entire area is full of flora and fauna. There are several waterfalls in the valley, which creates a stream that leads to the aforementioned lake. A trail that leads up a slope goes to a shrine containing the Guardian Sapling and an altar to worship the sun with a view of a large waterfall. For unknown reasons, the cursed zone over Hana Valley was not as strong as the cursed zone covering part of Shinshu Field. However, most of the animals aside from Sleepy vanished when the area was cursed. Story Background Hana Valley had been protected by a line of priests who guard its Guardian Sapling and its mysterious crystal sphere, which has the power to make plants grow. At some point, Susano began to use a cave in the valley as a "secret training ground". ''Ōkami After Orochi's return, the area was cursed and all flora in vanished aside from the Cursed Trees. The river became toxic due to the curse and the famed waterfall vanished. A group of imps set up a campsite near the entrance to the valley, and the entrance to the shrine containing the Guardian Sapling was blocked off. A mural, deep in Hana Valley depicted a mystical glass sphere that magnified sunlight to rapidly grow plants. The sphere was normally held at the altar in the shrine, but had ended up in the possession of Sleepy. Amaterasu found Susano after defeating a group of Imps. Susano told her to turn back, saying that the monsters were too dangerous for her to handle. He ran further into the valley after mentioning a secret training ground. Amaterasu and Issun ventured further into the valley an once again found Susano. This time he was yelling at Sleepy, a strange bear, sleeping while standing on a crystal ball. Susano attacked the animal with his "Susano-Style Exploding Implosion", prompting Amaterasu to assist him with her Celestial Brush. Once the beast was knocked down, Susano departed, saying there were more monsters for him to defeat. Amaterasu examined the sphere that Sleepy was standing on and pushed it to the altar. Amaterasu used her Sunrise Celestial Brush technique and the sphere magnified the sun's light, causing the Guardian Sapling to grow before her very eyes. It was then that a constellation appeared and Amaterasu met with Sakigami who granted her the Bloom Celestial Brush Technique. She used the technique to restore the Guardian Sapling's full power. The technique also allowed her to restore the plant life in the rest of the valley. Ōkamiden Chibiterasu and Kuni ventured into Hana Valley to look for a girl's lost mirror. They found the place infested with demons, including imps, Bone Clams, and Toads. In a chamber underneath the Guardian Sapling, they found a huge toad dubbed Master Anura, who had been weakening the sapling by devouring its fruit. The duo battled the creature, and upon its defeat, retrieved the mirror. Residents *Sleepy *Sakigami *Master Anura *Feedable animals Obtained items Celestial Brush techniques *Bloom Stray Beads *'#11:' On the other end of the tunnel near the imp's camp, under a tree on the left. Trivia *The imps' campfire always relights itself if extinguished. *According to the ''Ōkami Official Complete Works, the dungeon within the Water Dragon is actually a reverse version of Hana Valley . Gallery hana pedConcept.jpg|Concept art of the altar. Hana concept.jpg|Artwork of the valley. Hana Valley Cave Drawing.jpg|Hana Valley's cave drawings concept art Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (4).png Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (5).png Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (6).png Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (7).png Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (8).png Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (9).png Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (10).png Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (11).png Youtu.be-9cMJxd-dW k (12).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (1).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (2).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (3).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (4).png D56sDh7V4AESCIm.png D56sDhfVUAAkQTq.png D56sDhjVUAE_X65.png D56sJhDV4AAqjiA.png D56sJhhUwAAvpvc.png D56sJhXUUAA9kl1.png D56sP-3UEAA36FR.png D56sP-vVUAEk3__.png D56sP-xU0AAOvWA.png D56sWKTU8AAO9aj.png D56sWKXVUAAkost.png EFZiiRoUEAET-gI.png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (5).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (6).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (7).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (8).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (10).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0 (11).png Youtu.be-fTArbyjeII0.png Youtu.be-X ShNhvlf54.png Hana Valley concept art 2.png Category:Locations